I need you
by Anna Pappers
Summary: Eu nunca imaginei que iria me apaixonar por Bella Swan. Ela era a melhor amiga da minha irmã e ela alguns anos mais nova, será que dará certo?


**I need you**

Sinopse: Eu nunca imaginei que iria me apaixonar por Bella Swan. Ela era a melhor amiga da minha irmã e ela alguns anos mais nova, será que dará certo?

**Capitulo 1 – Um dia de descanso **

Meu dia tinha sido muito estressante. Eu tinha só mais um dia para descansar para finalmente voltar a estudar, e estudar o que, farmácia. Eu só queria que minha irmã não fizesse muito barulho, já que eu queria descansar de verdade para meu ultimo ano. Na verdade, eu só queria que o mundo voltasse, eu tenho 22 anos, e estou no meu ultimo ano de farmácia e com estagio e tudo mais. Faz quase um ano que terminei meu namoro com Tânia, e eu não queria vê-la, ela vive se exibindo, mas eu só queria alguém que eu amasse e ela também amasse, que pudéssemos ter momentos de sexo baunilha e que também houvesse sexo selvagem e etc... Uma garota completa.

Eu fiquei no meu quarto a noite toda, enquanto ouvia a voz da minha irmã e de uma garota, que nem sei quem é, mas amei a voz dela, e eu queria muito vê-la. Mas algo me impediu de ir lá e puxar assunto, mas não sei como explicar, e nem nada disso, mas fiquei no meu quarto assistindo filme. Quando já eram umas 4 da manha, percebi que não ouvia mais vozes e fui ate o banheiro e do banheiro fui tomar água, quando, de repente, ouço passos e viro para trás e vejo uma garota linda, linda mesmo: cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos pretos, corpo perfeito, eu so estava de calcinha de renda e um blusa e para mim estava obvio que ela estava sem sutiã, e ela diz, vermelha:

_ Desculpa, não sabia que você estava aqui.

Ela era linda, linda mesmo, me senti um adolescente de novo, foi algo mágico, e eu disse:

_ Eu sinto muito, eu sou o Edward Cullen, o irmão da Alice!

_ Eu sou Isabela Swan, todos me chamam de Bella.

_ Prazer Bella- eu disse já rouco, e sabia que ela tinha percebido

_ Ah sim, o que faz farmácia, não é?

_ Faço, por que?

_ Vou começar amanha o curso

Eu quase gritei, estava quase fazendo isso, quando percebi que eu queria agarra-la,, ter a possibilidade de vê-la todo dia, talvez não seja tão bom, então eu disse:

_ Que bom, tenho certeza que você se dará bem.

_ A Alice vai fazer moda, perfeito para ela neh?

Nesse momento eu me sentei-me à cadeira e respirei fundo, o que eu faria com essa garota linda, bem diante dos meus olhos, foi quando ela abriu a geladeira e pegou a água, eu queria muito transar com ela e senti-la e meter meu pau na sua buceta e no seu cu, queria as duas coisas agora, como alguém como ela, poderia despertar algo assim em mim?

Foi quando percebi que iam sair do controle, eu disse;

_ Vou indo

Não sei se foi por que ela se assustou, mas caiu água na blusa dela, deixando todas as curvas dela em evidencia, era obvio que agora meu desejo por ela aumentou e muito, e foi ai que ela disse:

_ Fica aqui, por favor. Queria companhia!  
Ela disse tão inocentemente, que me comoveu, mas agora, eu queria muito transar com ela, não importando ela ser 4 anos mais nova que eu, nada disso.

Fui ate ela, tirei o copo da sua mão e a pressionei contra a parede e disse, sussurrando, rouco de excitação:

_ Você quer conhecer meu quarto para conhecer os livros?

_ Podemos sim.

Eu fui com ela até meu quarto, assim que eu entrei e fechei a porta, a pressionei contra a parede e eu queria simplesmente transar com ela e eu disse:

_ Você sabe o que você fez comigo?

_ Não, não sei– disse ela gaguejando

Não importava ela ser a melhor amiga da minha irmã, queria ela! Peguei suas mãos e a levei até meu pau e ela arregalou os olhos e ficou tremula e eu sussurrei:

_ Topa? – disse com a voz rouca

Como resposta, ela me beijou e eu a carreguei e fui com ela até minha cama e fui a beijando, arranquei a blusa e beijei seus mamilos arrancando gemidos dela e quando finalmente parei ela foi em cima de mim e arrancou minha blusa e minha calça e cueca, e beijou meu peitoral, e fez oral comigo, gozei na boca dela em pouco tempo, foi bom e prazeroso, quando achei que não aguentava mais, ela mesma arrancou sua calcinha de renda e me sentou no meu pau me arrancando gemido, eu estava feliz, ela era uma delicia e eu queria mais, ela rebolou no meu pau e fizemos isso três vezes, nunca tinha gozado quatro vezes numa noite, era constrangedor até. Quando terminamos, já estava quase na hora de todos acordarem e eu a olhei e disse:

_ Foi maravilhoso!  
_ Obrigada!  
Ela era ainda tímida e eu perguntei:

_ Você deve fazer os homens pirarem!

_ Nem, nem tanto!

_ Hummm... Pena que não poderei te conhecer melhor!

Ela me olhou curiosa e começou a beijar minha barriga e beijou o pré-gozo do meu pau, me olhou safada e disse:

_ Quero mais uma rodada!

_ Onde?

_ Seu pau na minha boceta que esta latejando!  
Eu a peguei e a joguei na cama com tudo, e eu entrei nela com força e fui com força e rápido!

E ela me olhou curiosa e disse:

_ Não me esquecerei de você!

_ Também não!

_ Quem sabe não iremos nos cruzar nos corredores!

_ Ai penso no que faço com você, agora safada!

_ Só gosto do que é bom Edward!

_ Hummmmmm... Pensarei no assunto!

Assim ela colocou sua roupa e saiu do quarto, fui ate o meu banheiro, e tomei banho, foi bom enquanto durou!

**Oi!**

**O que vocês acharam?**

**Estou ansiosa pelas reviews! Mandem reviews, tanto para falar elogiar com para criticar.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e perdão aos erros de português.**

**Até o próximo **_**capítulo**_**!**


End file.
